Scape Goat
by J2Web
Summary: Seven characters gender bent, five mutant Titans, four children of Azazel, One portal.


Gender Bender Marvel/DC

Um… before I start…

Rajan Roth = Raven,

Gwendelyn Logan = Beast Boy,

Victoria Stone = Cyborg,

Korin Anders = Starfire,

Robyn Grayson=Richard Grayson,

Kaitlyn Wagner = Kurt Wagner = Nightcrawler

Kaden Pryde = Kitty Pryde = Shadowcat

and those are the only Gender bent heroes in this fan fiction. (just for safety I own nothing in this story) ^_^

* * *

Wolverine stalked into Kaitlyn's room. "We need you at the hanger bay, fuzzy."

Kaitlyn sighed, "Vhat?! Can't a girl get her beauty sleep in zis place?" She rolled over and snuggled deeper into her blankets.

"Your problem, not mine, Elf. Xavier found a group of new mutants and wants us to intercept them." Kaitlyn rolled back over and stared at her combat instructor.

"hmph… I'll be right down."

"See ya there." Wolverine walked out.

Kaitlyn got up and struggled into her spandex uniform. She walked over to her desk, grabbed her mp3 player and plugged herself in. Tuning the player to one of her favorite songs, she danced out of her room.

"Vait!" She stopped in her tracks, ported back into her room, grabbed her holo-watch, then ported to the kitchen for a bite.

In the giant hanger bay, Xavier is surrounded by the X-men. BAMPH! Kaitlyn appeared right behind Rogue, munching on a blueberry muffin, no longer listening to her mp3 player. "vhat did I miss?"

"Not much." Rogue replied, rolling her eyes at her roommate.

"Good morning students. Using Cerebro, I have been alerted to five mutants who have recently discovered their abilities . Rogue and Kaitlyn, you two will go to Hunter College. You are looking for two girls. Victoria Stone, and Gwendelyn Logan." Wolverine raises an eyebrow. "Is there a problem Logan?"

"Nope, just a little weird."

Xavier quirked a smile and continued.

"Kaden, Remy, I need you to find Prince Korin Anders. He is visiting New York at the Plaza Athenee Bangkok. Scott and Jean, I want you to find Rajan Roth. He was last seen in St. Patrick's cathedral." Xavier looked over at Kaitlyn, and gauged her reaction.

As if on cue, Kaitlyn spoke with a smile, "Ah, at last... anozer caszolic. I'm not alone!"

"Storm, you and Wolverine will go to the New York University to find Robyn Grayson. Any questions?" The Professor watched his students whisper among themselves.

"Do you know… like… what powers they have?"

"Yes Kaden. Victoria can manipulate electronics, but only if she is touching them. She is also a cyborg, which means she has other capabilities that are unknown to me. Gwendelyn can shape-shift into any animal that she has seen. Coincidentally, she also has incredibly enhanced senses."

"If me and the shape shifter got so much in common, why not let me bring her in?"

"Because we don't want to scare her Logan. I do want you two to meet eventually though, but under less stressful conditions. Besides, Gwendelyn would probably relate with Kaitlyn better at first sight." He returned his gaze to the rest of the team.

"Prince Korin of Tamaran has developed the ability to fly, and cast energy bolts from his hands and eyes. He also seems to possess super strength. Robyn has an unusually high IQ, abnormally fast reflexes, and the ability to learn things by observing them."

"Can Robyn steal other mutant's abilities?" Rouge asked as a shiver made its way down her spine.

"No, she cannot. She can only learn things that humans have been known to do. For example: Suppose she watched someone perform a martial arts move. She could mimic it, analyze it for weaknesses, and store that information to use later. That's everything."

"Letz get zis party started!" Kaitlyn threw an arm up, grabbed Rogue with her other arm and ported out of there. The rest of the group boarded the Jet.

BAMPH!

"Whoa, Kait! Let me know when you're gonna to do that!"

"I'm sorry but I juz' got excited." Kait smiled.

"Kait, where's your holowatch?" _At least she ported into the bathroom._

"Oops. I left it in ze kitchen, but I think ve're—" The sound of crying came from one of the stalls.

"Hello?" ventured Rouge

"G-GO AWAY!"

"Alright, we're going." They made noise as if to leave but stayed put and became quiet. After five minutes the girl unlocked the stall door, and stomped out.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" The girl stopped.

"Oh."

She pushed a lock of her green hair out of the way of her glassy jade eyes, and tucked it behind her pointed ears. She stared in awkward silence. In front of her was a fuzzy blue demon with a tail and no pupils, and a Goth with a white streak in her hair. They stared at her equally surprised.

"You're Gwendelyn I take it?"

"Um... who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"It's the pointy earz. Dudez dig em, but zey're hard to hide." Kaitlyn smiles as she points to her own sharp ears.

"For now, all you need to know is zat ve're here to help you. Ve'll tell you ze rest later. Ve know vhat your going through, and ve could help you understand, and control your powvers."

"Wait, how do you know I have powers and I'm not just some pointy eared freak?" Gwendelyn's curiosity overcame her anger.

"We're X-men, and we would like you to join us at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted." Gwendelyn's eyes grew wide.

"You want me to go to Xavier's institute?! …yes! I can't wait to leave this horrid college behind!" She started hopping with excitement.

"Shh. Do you know where Victoria Stone is?" Rouge motioned for Gwendolyn to keep her voice down.

"Um, yeah."_V and I get to become X-men?! _

"Just vait a minute. I have to get my holovatch." BAMPH!

"Is that her power?" Gwendelyn, looked at Rogue, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, but she can walk on walls, and is crazy fast too."

"No kiddin'."

BAMPH!

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Kaitlyn is no longer fuzzy. Her skin was now pale and her once yellow pupil-less eyes, were now light blue. Her hair, however, was still its midnight blue. "So, vhere is zis Victoria Stone?"

"I got to get myself one of those." Gwendelyn whispered to Rouge.

The three girls left the bathroom and walked through the crowded halls to the science wing.

"She's in one of these science labs. Room four... seventy-six, I think." They entered the room Gwendelyn showed them. She walked over to a black athletic woman.

"Hey Vicky? Someone wants to talk to us."

"Uh, sure." Victoria got up and put a disk into a homework collection bin. She followed her friend out to the hall.

"Who are they?" She pointed to the girls with Gwendelyn. Shifting her eyes from side to side, Gwendelyn whispers to Victoria.

"They're X-men!"

"..." Victoria looked from her friend to the two strangers. "so?"

"so?! We've been offered a once-in-a-life-time chance to study with the X-men and you aren't interested?!"

"Sure, I'm interested G, but I gotta think about this. The X-men aren't a group you just join for fun. Can you guys give me a few days?"

"Aw come on V, no-one said anything about actually joining the X-men. We get to study with other people who know what it's like to be different." Gwendelyn started staring at her friend with her infamous puppy-dog pout.

"That doesn't work on me." Victoria turned to Rouge and Kaitlyn "Thanks for the offer, but I really need to think about this alone."

"Well, you definitely got me! And V will come around I know it." Gwendelyn beamed at Victoria.

"Okay, but think fast. Trouble's comin' and you'll have to be careful to watch who you get involved with. If anyone from the Dark Brotherhood approaches you, run." Rouge warned them before leaving with Kaitlyn to go eat at a nearby restaurant while they were out.

A dark cloaked figure lit a candle, signed the cross and sat in the front pew of a large church.

"Father, who art in Heaven forgive me. Do not hide your face from me. I did not choose this half-life with one foot stuck in hell. Save me from my hate and my anger."

The young man sighed in self-loathing as he rose to his feet, signed the cross to end the prayer and turned toward the couple in the doorway of the cathedral.

"My I help you?" He asked, hiding his emotions behind an expressionless mask. His question echoed off the stone walls.

"We're looking for Rajan Roth. We had heard that he frequents this church."

"I'm sorry I can't-"

Saber-tooth, followed by Magneto and Pyro strode through the door.

"Well, well, looks like we came just a little late." Magneto took in the situation.

"Why are you here?"

"I have come to guide you into the light. To tell the son of Trigon the Terrible, he can redeem himself."

A faint hope flitted across his eyes and died as Rajan turned toward Scott and Jean.

"And you? Have you come to lead the Dark Prince into your so called 'light'? I will be no man's puppet!"

His eyes start to glow. A pulse of black energy shattered the stain glass windows behind him. The broken glass sheathed in dark energy shot toward every one. Everybody ducks into the pews. Pyro launched a barrage of flames at Rajan, who raised an ebon shield just in time to deflect the fire. Saber-tooth picked up a pew only to have it explode in his hands.

"Wait why are they attacking each other?" Rajan asked himself, less sure of their motivations.

Cyclops readied another beam to shoot at Saber-tooth, while Jean throws pyro into a wall. Saber-tooth dodged Cyclops' beam and rushed at him. Magneto used this temporary respite to grab the confused Rajan with a lamp stand, twisting it around the empath.

"If you try to save young Rajan Scott, I will not hesitate to crush him."

Magneto walked through the hole with an unconscious Rajan floating behind him, leaving Jean and Scott unable to follow.

"Don't worry Scott, we'll save him from Magneto."

"Maybe... Professor gave us the unstable one didn't he?." Scott frowned, shaking his head as they made their way back to the X-Jet.

While Scott and Jean left to tell the Professor the bad news, Kaden and Remy were on their way to a fancy resort.

"So... like where do we start?" Kaden looked around aimlessly.

Remy didn't hear Kaden. He was looking around and seeing so many lost opportunities. _Damn, dey wouldn't miss a couple o' Benjamins would dey?_

"Dude?" Kaden waves his hands in front of Remy trying to get his attention.

Remy snapped out of his thoughts and walked right over to the concierge desk.

"Oi I'm lookin' for a visitor here. Name's Prince Kor. 'was supposed to show him around town."

"Would that be him, sir?" The clerk asked, pointing behind the two guys. They turned around to see a tall red head being lead by a group of four bodyguards. The foreign prince hung his head as he walked like a defeated felon to the gallows.

Remy peered at the photo Xavier gave him.

"Yup, he's the one. Thanks." Both Remy and Kaden turned to address the prince as they passed.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" The prince stopped.

"Who are you?" One of the bodyguards asked.

"Name's Remy Lebue. Wanted to talk to de prince."

"Please, I want to hear what they have to tell me." Korin told the head of security.

"We'll be by the front desk." Korin nodded as they moved away.

"Friends, please, who are you?" Korin asked as the group moved to the lounge area of the lobby.

"Just a couple of people, a little different from the rest." Kaden walked through a coffee table to sit on a couch. "Dude, there's a place where we're accepted. Not just tolerated, but encouraged. How cool is that?"

"It does sound wonderful. Too wonderful to be so easily grasped. But even if I wanted to, I cannot." Korin shifted his eyes toward the waiting guards.

"Don't worry 'bout dem. Dey can't follow us where we're goin'."

"But-"

"Just hold on to me dude and get ready for a wild ride." Kaden held out his hand and as soon as Korin took it, they fell through to the parking garage below.

"Fascinating! I think we will become great friends!" Korin pulled Kaden into a bone crushing hug.

"C'mon we got ta hurry if we want ta escape from your goons." Remy came to Kaden's rescue as he grabbed Korin's shoulder and pulled both of them into his car.

"Welcome to New York University, how may I help you?" The secretary looked Storm and Wolverine over with calculating gray eyes.

"We're professors from a private Academy for exceptional students. We need to see the Dean about prospective grad students to participate in our programs." Storm answered

"What kind of Programs-"

"Just let us talk to the Dean." Wolverine moved toward the door.

"Sir, wait, you don't have an appointment!"

"Don't need one." Wolverine huffed as Storm followed him through to the Dean's office.

"Please excuse Logan's hasty behavior, but we are on a tight schedule, and we really need to get at least one student from your school." Storm apologized as she closed the door behind her.

"Ah, Storm and Wolverine. Charles said you two would be coming by to pick up a student of mine for your Advanced Physical Education program." The short chubby Dean said with a waxy smile on his face.

"Yeah, we're looking for a student named Robyn Grayson."

"Mmm... yes, miss Grayson is fairly physically gifted. The star of our woman's track and field, fencing and swimming teams. Why would I give her up, can't you ask for a less prodigious student?

"Listen here, bub, one of two things is going to happen. Either you introduce us to miss Grayson or we go class to class looking for her. Either way the choice is hers."

"She doesn't need to make a choice." The Dean's smile disappeared.

"A choice about what?" Robyn asks from the open door to the office.

"Oh, Robyn what brings you to my office?"

"I wanted to talk to you about reserving the cafeteria for the swim team's award party..."

"Right, these two were just about leave, come on in." The Dean glared at the two adult mutants.

"Okay, but what was this choice I didn't need to make."

"We want to extend an invitation for you to attend Xavier's school for the gifted, where we offer physical education and other programs beyond what this and any other university can provide."

"Sounds interesting. Do you have a pamphlet I can read or a web site?"

"No, but you can come visit our campus and take a tour if you want. Just call this number if you're interested." Storm hands Robyn a business card with the schools main phone number on it.

"Thanks, I'll definitely think about it."

"But what about your your studies here?"

"I'll finish the year here, then I'll decide whether to further my studies elsewhere or not, thank you." She gave the two mutants a nod before turning back to the dean.

"So... about that cafeteria reservation?" As Robyn finished talking about the preparations for the swim teams award party, Logan gave a grunt and led Storm out of the office. Before leaving though, Storm turned around to give a final warning.

"Please be careful, there are people out there that only want to use you and your talents." With the warning given, she closed the door and headed back to report their progress to Xavier.

_Are you any different?_

* * *

A/N: sorry for taking so very long. Next update should be sometime next month.


End file.
